The Honeymoon Night
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: This story takes place after Hiro and GoGo's wedding in 'Never Gonna Give up on You'...and it's the Honeymoon night!


_Well, there's a lot of hype for a sequel to the 'Song of the Syren'-the second saga is in the planning stage. In the meantime, I have another story for my fans. During the story 'Never Gonna Give up on You', Hiro and GoGo travelled down a road towards parenthood. They eventually got married-and one part of marriage is the honeymoon. So here is the story-_

 _Warning: This story features mature content. So no readers under 18-don't want anyone getting a ticket!_

* * *

It was done-after all the planning, the highs and lows-Hiro and GoGo were now man and wife, having been wed together in a beautiful ceremony. Now, they were in a limo headed out to the airport. They then boarded the plane, and as they were airborne, GoGo asked, "Where are we headed?"

Hiro said, "Well, Go…we're headed off to Italy. Rome, specifically. We're going to spend three days touring the city. Then, I have a friend who has a villa in the beautiful countryside, whose going to let us stay for a few days. Then, we'll go to some other places-Paris, London, Madrid…our honeymoon will be a European excursion!"

GoGo said, "I love it! Hiro…you sure know how to treat a lady."

Hiro said, "Just wait…the best is yet to come." He then kissed GoGo's cheek, before placing a hand gently over her abdomen-which was carrying a new life. This was one of the reasons that Hiro agreed to make this journey with GoGo. The other-he was in love with her. And she loved him back-and that was all they needed.

Once they got settled in their honeymoon suite, Hiro said, "So what do you want to do now?"

GoGo replied, "Well…I'm going to surprise you…but I saw a salon a little ways back."

Hiro looked at his new wife-and a salon was the last place he'd expected her to go. He said, "Sure, Go. Enjoy yourself."

GoGo said, "And what are you going to do?" Hiro replied, "Well, I'm going to talk to my guys about the villa, and make our dinner reservations. So go ahead and get pretty…or prettier."

And with that, GoGo and Hiro went off to do their things.

* * *

GoGo headed towards the salon. This was a fairly new experience for her-she didn't see the point in primping and preening up for someone else. _But it's our honeymoon…and Hiro does deserve a little special…_

And like that, GoGo went inside. The owners warmly welcomed her, and took her to a massage room. GoGo got a facial mask, rubbed up, kneaded down, and completely transformed. When it was complete, GoGo looked and felt like a brand new woman.

Menawhile, Hiro traveled through Rome looking for the best restaurant to take GoGo. It had to be special-it would be their first dinner as husband and wife. He then found a perfect place- so he went in and placed a dinner reservation for the two of them. He returned to the hotel, and called his friends at the villa. They were more than overjoyed to have Hiro and GoGo there.

Hiro went on the balcony to get some fresh air-when GoGo returned. Hiro looked at his wife-who seemed so radiant from her special treatment. Hiro said, "Wow…GoGo…you look beautiful…"

GoGo then asked, "Even being over 6 months pregnant?"

Hiro kissed her, and said, " _Especially_ being 6 months pregnant. It's made you more beautiful."

GoGo blushed, and said, "Thank you, Hiro…so, didja find a place to have dinner?"

Hiro replied, "I did. And you will love it…as well as the three-day stay on the villa. My friends came through."

GoGo collapsed on the bed, and said, "That's great. But I could really use a nap."

Hiro lay beside her, and said, "Me too…"

* * *

A few hours later, Hiro and GoGo headed to the restaurant. They were seated, and presented with a wine list. Hiro refused-since he had his pregnant wife with him. He ordered water with lemon, and the waiter left to get them the drinks.

Soon, he returned with the drinks and menus. GoGo chuckled, and said, "I don't understand anything in this menu."

Hiro said, "Don't worry…just tell me what you want-I'll be sure we get it." So Hiro ordered them two steaks- one cooked medium rare, the other medium- with roasted potatoes and a green salad. As they waited for their food, GoGo said, "Hiro…is there supposed to be a 'moment'?"

Hiro replied, "What are you talking about?"

GoGo said, "I mean…the moment when it hits that we're going to be spending our lives together…and that we're going to be raising a little girl together…I mean, it hasn't hit me yet…"

Hiro replied, "I don't know…I guess for us, it's almost like everything else we've done. I mean, we've been roommates for the last two years…but like everything else we've experienced, we'll go through it together."

The food arrived, and the couple fell into silence as they enjoyed their meal. After dinner, they went for a short walk through the city before returning to the hotel.

GoGo said, "I wanna take my bath first."

Hiro said, "No problem. Enjoy yourself."

GoGo did just that, as the warm water eased away the stress and tension she carried-as well as the new life within her. Afterwards, she got out with her towel, and said, "It's all yours!"

Hiro went into the bathroom-realizing he'd probably be getting undressed in front of GoGo more-and she'd probably be doing the same. But GoGo said, "I'm going to change into something a little more comfy…"

She left the bathroom, and Hiro got into the shower. And like GoGo, he felt himself de-stressing and the tension being eased out of him due to the hot water. He put on a towel, and walked out of the bathroom…

…only for GoGo to say, "Drop that towel, mister!" Hiro looked at his new wife-who was wearing a black nightie that was decorated with purple streaks. And it showed off her figure. And Hiro had to admit-her pure beauty left him speechless.

She got up, grabbed the towel, and ripped it off of him. She said, "Now that's what I want!"

She then led the now-naked Hiro to the bed and straddled him. She gasped as she felt Hiro's throbbing erection rub against her. She reached and grabbed the organ, and began to slowly stroke. Hiro moaned as she did, enjoying the feeling of her gentle touch.

Hearing his moans, however, spurred GoGo to stroke faster. While Hiro was enjoying himself, he realized that GoGo shouldn't have all the fun. He then began to rub GoGo's inner thigh-before bringing his hand to GoGo's silk and lace covered wetness. He then began GoGo's wet folds through the panties.

It was now GoGo's turn to moan-so Hiro brought his hands up and removed the black panties. He then continued to rub GoGo's folds, before sliding his fingers into her wet entry. But GoGo wasn't stopping what she was doing-she continued to stroke Hiro's erection.

Hiro felt the pleasure coursing through him-but he could also see that GoGo was feeling pleasure running through her body. _So…it's a race she wants…_ and Hiro sped up his rubbing and fringer-thrusting…

 _Hmm…he should know better than to try to out-speed me in anything…_ and GoGo continued stroking Hiro-faster and faster. Hiro saw a look on her face-the look that said, _You think you're gonna me reach my climax first?_

And Hiro gave her a look that said, _I do…_ so they continued, rubbing and stroking each other…until GoGo's back arched, and she gripped the bedsheets fiercely with her other hand. Hiro smiled- _Ha, I won…_ but he wouldn't enjoy the victory-because he climaxed as well. As he did, he released his seed into GoGo's hand.

Hiro collapsed on the bed, lying next to Hiro. She said, "You know my specialty is speed…why would you race against me in anything?"

Hiro replied, "Well…there's a first time for everything." GoGo stood up, and removed the nightie. She returned to straddling Hiro, and they kissed again. Hiro began to kiss GoGo's neck, lightly biting the flesh. This elicited a moan for her, and she returned the kisses with as much force and passion as Hiro gave them to her.

After a few moments, Hiro was aroused again. GoGo took Hiro's erection, and guided it to her wet folds. She slowly lowered herself onto the shaft, releasing a cry of passion as she did. Hiro gripped GoGo's waist, and began to lift and lower her on his erection. GoGo, meanwhile, had braced herself with Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro then brought his hands up to cup GoGo's breasts, squeezing them. This caused her to cry out, however. Hiro then said, "Oh! I'm sorry…"

She looked at him with a look full of love, however, and said, "It's alright…during pregnancy, a woman's breasts are more sensitive…don't stop…just be a little gentler." Hiro nodded, and applied a little less pressure. And he was rewarded with more of GoGo's moans of pleasure.

After some time of GoGo of top, Hiro decided he wanted to be in control. So he gently adjusted their positions- and now GoGo was under him. He then re-entered her, thrusting for all he was worth. And both moaned in pleasure-GoGo grinded her hips into Hiro, and Hiro responded by thrusting faster.

As they continued, the passion soon built and led to the intense sensations running through their bodies. Hiro's thrusts became more focused and intense as he was reaching his climax. GoGo continued to moan, and she arched her back as the waves of pleasure slammed into her. Barely able to speak, she simple called out the name of her husband-"HIIIIROOOO!"

Hiro couldn't respond-as his climax hit him, and he released his seed into GoGo-and each thrust continued to pump his seed into her. His thrusts soon slowed, and he collapsed on the bed next to GoGo.

GoGo said, "Oh wow…oh wow…you were incredible, Hiro."

Hiro replied, "You were just as incredible, Go. But let's get some rest. We got a big day ahead."

GoGo replied, "Alright, my love. Goodnight, Hiro."

Hiro couldn't resist-and said, "Good night…Ms. Hamada."

As she fell asleep, GoGo realized, _I am Ms. Hamada…and I could not ask for anything more…_

* * *

 _And that brings the honeymoon night to an end! So, what did you think?_

 _Additionally, there is a great deal of hype for the next part of the 'Trans-Human Saga'…but until then, enjoy this story!_

 _And if you have any ideas for me to incorporate, send me a PM!_


End file.
